


Hotel walls aren't exactly soundproof

by YuzuNathantrash



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, knife shoes appreciation society
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 01:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14630748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuzuNathantrash/pseuds/YuzuNathantrash
Summary: The one where Yuzu indulges in pleasing himself with thoughts of Javi.





	Hotel walls aren't exactly soundproof

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh my specialty. All sex, nothing else. Originally written for the thots in the figure skating Discord server. You're very welcome to join!  
> https://discord.gg/cvr3pWh

Yuzu lies on his bed, emptying his mind of everything except the awareness of his own body. He's good at that, centering himself, hyperaware of every sensation in his skin.

He breathes out steadily, hicupping a little when he presses his hand against the front of his boxers. He does the motion again, biting his lip as he feels himself getting a little harder.

Yuzu pulls out his half-hard cock, cheeks a little flushed already, and reaches for the lube under his mattress. He coats his length with a generous amount, and squeezes lightly, testing the sensation.

He groans, and starts moving his hand up and down slowly. Squeezing a little around the head, fingers tracing the veins and lingering around the sensitive spot on the underside of his cock. His breath comes in little pants, drooling a little as he gives himself in to the feeling of letting go.

But this isn't enough. Huffing in frustration, he turns around on all fours. He covers the fingers of his free hand in lube. He traces the line from his balls to his hole very slowly and gently, teasing himself, and he shivers a little.

Gripping his cock tighter, he slips his middle finger inside, stopping at the second knuckle, breathing hard. He moves it in and out slowly. Then adds a second finger. Whimpering, he starts thrusting them into his body, seeking out his prostate. When he finds it, he sees stars, and it takes all of his control not to cry out loudly; the walls are thin, and the last thing he'd want is for Javi to hear his little self-care session.

Suddenly the thought of Javi overwhelms him, and he starts thrusting a little harder, a little faster. His face is red from arousal and shame, he can't tell which. He adds a third finger.

He thinks about Javi's large hands, roaming over his body. His broad chest, covering his back, his heat against his skin. His lips, tracing every muscle, every line. His cock, pounding into him with a force that his fingers couldn't possibly hope to replicate. Gasping now, his hips start to move with a mind of their own, losing the steady rhythm as he gets close to the edge.

He thinks of Javi's beautiful body moving against his and he muffles a cry of pleasure as the feeling of arousal doubles. He comes hard, hips stuttering, vision going blank as be envisions Javi's eyes. He can't help screaming into a pillow as his hands move as fast as he can make them.

When he comes down from the high, he lets out a little sigh. He cleans himself up with some tissues, pulls on his boxers and plops back onto the bed.

Suddenly there's a knock at the door.

"Hai?".

He opens the door.

“Oh, hello Javi.”

"Hello Yuzu" His cheeks seem a little flushed, his eyes darker than usual. "I was wondering if you would like to grab some dinner."

Yuzu smiles and flushes. "Sure.”


End file.
